The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for securing sections of a fractured bone and/or securing body tissue to bone.
When a bone is broken or fractured, it is necessary to press sections of the bone on opposite sides of the fracture together in order to promote healing of the bone. Bone screws have been used with or without metal plates to hold the sections of the fractured bone against movement relative to each other. In addition, it has been suggested that avulsion fractures could be treated by using wire sutures between sections of bone in a matter similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,554. It has also been suggested that an anchor could be retained in a bone is a manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,343 and 5,534,012.
The present invention relates to a method of securing sections of a fractured bone. Sections of a fractured bone are held against movement relative to each other by a force transmitting member, such as a suture, which extends through a passage in the bone. The passage in the bone may have a linear or nonlinear configuration. Tension is maintained in the force transmitting member to press surfaces on the fracture together by securing anchors and/or retainers to opposite ends of the force transmitting member. It is believed that a suture may advantageously be used as the force transmitting member.
A tubular member is positioned in a linear or nonlinear passage through the bone. The tubular member extends into portions of the passage on opposite sides of the fracture. End portions of the tubular member may be positioned in a compact outer layer of the bone. The tubular member may be formed of bone. The force transmitting member may be formed of bone or other body tissue.